Destruction Derby 2
Destruction Derby 2 is the second game of the Destruction Derby series. It was first released in October 1996, for Windows, MS-DOS and the PlayStation, developed by Reflections and published by Psygnosis. Again, like its prequel, Destruction Derby 2 was successful, and was added to PlayStation's Platinum Range/Greatest Hits in 1997. Originally the game was released in a double-CD cover (even though the game was only on one CD), but the platinum range version was released in an ordinary PlayStation cover. A port to the Sega Saturn was developed by Probe Entertainment (later Acclaim Cheltenham) in 1997, but it never released. __TOC__ Gameplay The graphics in DD2 were hugely improved compared to its prequel, Destruction Derby. Gameplay became a lot more detailed. ]] New crash physics meant players could lose tyres and roofs during colliding. Overall, the whole demolition environment has been improved. A pit stop was added, where you can go for some of your car's damage to be repaired. The announcer is back, and this time, it's performed by American motorsports broadcaster, Paul Page. Modes *Wreckin' Racing *Practice* *Stock Car Racing *Championship *Time Trial *Destruction Derby *Total Destruction *Practice mode is found in Wreckin' Racing Tracks The tracks are now a lot longer, wider, and more realistic. Now experience jumps, flips and criss-cross sections. *Pine Hills Raceway *Chalk Canyon *Caprio County Raceway *SCA Motorplex *Black Sail Valley *Liberty City *The SCA Ultimate Destruction Speedway Bowls *Red Pike Arena *The Colosseum *The Pit *Death Bowl Vehicles The three vehicles remained, but their looks changed completely. *Rookie *Amateur *Pro Competitors ;New competitors *The Master (#00) *The Pro (#17) *The Chief (#42) *Rivit (#99) These new drivers replace Crunch Bunch (#22), The Idol (#23), The Taxman (#95) and The Doctor (#99). Except from these four, all the other drivers in DD1 were retained in this sequel. Points *Wrecking an opponent's car - 25 points *Spin an opponent's car 90° - 10 points *Spin an opponent's car 180° - 25 points *Spin an opponent's car 360° - 50 points Intro thumb|600px|left Music The soundtrack for the game was mostly performed by the unsigned thrash metal bands Jug (Richard Beston, Dean Liddle, Andrew Lewis) and Tuscan (Richard Mumford, Mark Fox, Mark McGowen, Alistair Dunn). Reviews *Official PlayStation Magazine UK: 9 out of 10 (90%) *IGN: 7.2 out of 10 (72%) (PlayStation version reviewed) *GameSpot: 7.0 out of 10 (70%) (PlayStation version reviewed) *GameSpot: 7.6 out of 10 (76%) (Windows version reviewed) *Edge: 8 out of 10 (80%) (PlayStation version reviewed) Release Windows *NA: 31 October 1996 PlayStation *NA: 31 October 1996 *EU: January 1997 *JP: 21 February 1997 Sega Saturn *''Developed, but never released'' Credits ;Game Concept : *Martin Edmondson ;Production : *Martin Edmondson ;Producer *Tony Parkes ;Head Programmer : *Michael Troughton ;Programmers : *James Parr, Russell Lazzari, Anthony Roberts, William Musson ;3D Modellers : *Shaun Stephenson, Matthew Gibson, Chris Williams ;Artists : *Phil Baxter, Richard Beston, David Taylor, Aidan Wilson, Jonathan Steele, Shaun Stephenson, Matt Gibson, Chris Williams ;Character Artist : *Jonathan Steele ;Track Design : *Phil Baxter ;In Game Commentary : *Paul Page Category:Games